Oberon - King of the Faeries
by Woolleymammoth
Summary: When Harry Potter is thrown through the Veil of Death for being the Heir of Slytherin after the Chamber of Secrets event, Harry is met by Death and offered a life in a new World with new Magic's.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail

* * *

Death. It was neither cold nor hot. Neither white or black. Limited and limitless. The beginning and the end. Very few things affected death. Love and fate are but two forces that can, one which governs the universe and the other that drives miracles. These are forces and powers that very very few beings could comprehend fully. So when twelve year old Harrison James Potter was thrown into deaths domain via the so called Veil of Death down in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries, it was a forgone conclusion that he had no idea what was going on. He only knew the day after saving Ginny and tricking Lucius Malfoy into freeing Dobby, he was arrested by Aurors and taken straight to a room very deep in the ministry where he saw the Minister, Lucius Malfoy, a toad in a pink cardigan and Dumbledore. All with different expressions from the Ministers happy smile to Dumbledores triumphant smile. He was put in a body bind and after being told he was convicted of the petrifications at Hogwarts he was sentenced to Death via the Veil and was levitated through.

"Ah, young Harrison James Potter. I did not expect to see you for many years and especially not in the way you have come. Hmm. Interesting." Said a voice that came from every direction in what could only be described by Harry as a void, since he was…you know…Dead.

The voice responded immediately to that thought. "You are not dead young one, though you are not alive either. You in between life and death. Between the tic and the toc of time. You have been thrown through the Veil of Death. A portal to the realm of the dead used to judge the soul of a person. Normally you would be dead since a price must be paid, but you had a soul shard in that cursed scar, so we have some flexibility with you."

Harry's mind was going a mile a second, making connections that he normally wouldn't have made. He was suppose to die, but he had a soul shard in his scar. It didn't take a genius to work out what that was since the words pretty much spoke for them selves. And since it was in his scar that could only mean Tom Riddle aka Voldemort. Question was what happened now.

And once again the voice which he guesses was Death, answered. "Next is you make a choice. You can go onto death and be with your parents or you can go to another realm."

Never had he been this tempted, unlike Voldemort's promise to bring his parents back and the parents in the Mirror during his first year at Hogwarts, this was a real option and he could be with them. How many nights had he wished to meet them, to see them, to hear them to actually feel a real hug full of Love and not Mrs. Weasley or Hermione's bone crushing hugs. But on the other hand was he ready to stop living? Sure his life had royally and unreservedly sucked up till now. Be the punching bag of the Dursley's, the constant death encounters in the supposedly "safest place in the world." But if he went some where else he would be away from the Dursley's, away from Dumbledore and Snape. He would be free. Both choices so tempting, but he needed more information.

"Am I allowed to know about this new realm? Umm…Death. Sir?" Harry asked out-loud for the first time.

There was a moment of silence before the voice of Death spoke. "This realm is very different. It is a realm where magic is practiced more openly. It is a different kind of magic, more battle oriented rather than used for everyday things. Magic is not hidden from those without magic. They don't have schools for magic but they have Guilds which take jobs that pay for a service the mage performs. There were dragons of different elements that thought their magic to humans and they became known as dragon slayers, same with Gods. There are good and bad people there. "

Harry absorbed all this and the implications of it. And while he was glad that he would still be able to do magic he had one question that needed to be answered, since when magic is involved anything is possible.

"Will I ever go back to the world I was in?"

"Yes. And that brings the next part of the discussion. You are tied to Tom Riddle by a True Prophecy, you are fated to battle each other and only once can survive. You will be summoned back to this world against your will. The question is will you be strong enough to survive until that time and your destiny?"

"How do I beat a Dark Lord who terrorized an entire country with decades more experience than me in magic I have never even thought could exist! Dumbledore and the so call teachers didn't exactly train me in anything!"

"True. But there are several factors that can play in your favor. The first is you are going to a place where your magic is meant for battles, you can learn more there about fighting and battles in a year than hundred years in this world. Secondly is you have been thrown through the veil which has stripped you of everything which includes the Soul Shard which was leaching about twenty one percent of your magic and the binding that Albus Dumbledore put on your core because he was afraid the Soul Shard would become powerful enough to overtake you if your magic was not restricted. The binding, which would be more accurately called a restrictor, restricted your body to be able to use up to sixty percent of your magic. Which means you were only able to use forty percent of your magic. And those Soul Shard and Restrictor acted as a constant weight on your magic muscle. With them gone your power will be exponentially stronger. Not to mention that jackass Snape was feeding you a mild senility potion once a week at dinner, which didn't make you stupid but it basically stopped you from making the intuitive leaps and connecting facts and information."

He was stunned. He wasn't the top of class but in practical application of spells he was pretty high up there. Not to mention even with that potion he regularly got exceeds expectations on his essays. So to not have those handicaps and to be able to learn magic. He had a destiny, he didn't really care about that to be honest, he cared about one thing. Could he get a people that would love him. It was the one thing he craved beyond all others, but in a world of good and bad magic users he would need to be strong to protect his family. His choice was made before he could even consciously make it. He was going to live.

"What do I have to do Mr. Death?" Harry asked with conviction, ready to start this next journey.

"I will send you to a place that has been forgotten, a library with books in lost magic. Know that this library will disappear in four years. If you want to keep anything in there you will have to find a magic to help you. You will have to learn to hunt and fish for your food as the nearest town is a very long way away. I can not fix your scars however I will fix your brittle bones and malnutrition. And lastly when you are ready to journey make your way to Fairy Tail Guild, you can save them, but only if you become strong enough. And when considering Magics maybe think of imagination and Faeries. Good luck young one. I hope not to see you until your appointed time." Death stayed and with a feeling of force he was gone from the void.

After Harry James was gone, Death appeared in the void as a tall handsome man in a Tux and he was joined by two women. A women with deep red hair and one with golden curls.

"Are you sure this will work Brother?" The golden haired woman asked Death.

"Yes. He is the chosen. Thanks to your prophecy, Fate, he will destroy Tom Riddle. In fact because the Soul Shard was thrown in the Veil all the shards have been dispelled due to the properties of sympathetic magic. Once he gains a body he will be mortal again. And if Harry can complete the quest of his ancestors he will gain Death God Slayer magic which if mastered can kill Acnologia and Zeref. Three immortals will finally go back to the cycle for judgement. He will help Fairy Tail while the main part of the Guild is in stasis thanks to Fairy Sphere."

"How will he be strong enough to accomplish all this?" The red haired women asked curiously.

"Well Love, if he didn't have the soul shard and restrictor his magic right now would be D class if he was rated on Earthland scale. But thanks to both of those with them now gone his power is B class. In seven years when Makarov returns he will be SS-Class. His magic is now instinctively in survivor mode. As he continues to push his mind, body and magic it will grow as efficient as possible obliterating any limits he has. Because his magic was originally from a universe where it's so versatile it will keep the potential in this realm where most mages only learn a few Magic's, he will learn many Magics. And if his is half as clever as I think he is, he will find a way to take the Lost Books of magic with him before that library disappears to nature. When he has settled down he will bring the Lost Magic back into the world."

The women now identified as Love thought about the boys potential. While her Power was in some ways the most potent and powerful, she could not make people love each other, she merely made openings and if the people took them consciously or sub-consciously that was there choice. He would ensure that Harrison James Potter has those opportunities, if anyone deserved Love it was him.

Death and Fate both knew what Love was thinking and just shook their heads. They all left to their duties.

* * *

Dying was easy, it was coming back from dying that hurt a lot Harry thought. It took over an hour for him to be able to move after the pain wracking his body faded. He sat up and found he was in a library like Mr. Death said and he was wearing a pair of pants and shirt with no shoes. Looking around he saw the library was at least three stories tall and there were four hallways going out in each direction. He was excited, he was starting on an adventure, a journey that was the rest of his life.

Harry spent the rest of the day exploring the library and surrounding area. The library was six stories tall, three on top and three underground. It was I. The middle of a forest that had a lake about two miles in one direction and a river a about four miles in the other direction. He really would be living off the land for a while. When he was exploring the library he found it wasn't just about magic it had other books such as math, literature, history and so much more. So his plan was to spend the next month learning how to survive in the wild and basic magic. From there he would have the foundation to know what magic he was interested in and he wouldn't die of starvation, which was a plus in his book.

And that was how a month passed by. He read about hunting and fishing, and since he didn't have a projectile weapon he also learned trap making. From there he learned how to make fire without a match or spell and learned how to dress a kill. By the end of the month he was adept at making rabbit stew and catching fish from the river. He was glad for that first month of learning how to survive, it was building the confidence in his self that the Dursley's had tried to stamp out. During his days he hunted, fished and foraged but also he worked out. He ran as far as he could and marked it so he could surpass it the next time. He carried heavy rocks and logs. He did basic calisthenics he remembered from his world. He switched the running and the heavy lifting every day slowly gaining endurance.

It was in the afternoon and during the night he studied magic and he found he was a natural at it and he was fascinated by it, creating a thirst that was almost unquenchable. In this world magic was done with out wands or staff, though it seemed like those did exist. To utilize Magic, a Mage must use the Magic Power in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Ethernano. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Ethernano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and, after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal. Harry has learned there was caster magic, holder magic and ancient spell. It ranged from the basic elemental magic to time or space Magic's and everything in between. In that first month Harry decided to learn Air Magic and it's variation Wind and Airspace magic. He had taken to meditating before bed to calm his mind after the things he learned, and after the first week of deciding to learn elemental magic first he had thought about it and he was most comfortable while flying so he chose air magic. It took him a week after deciding this to be able to do even a gust of wind but each day he learned from his mistakes and his triumphs and by the end of the month he had his Wind Magic down and moved on to Air and Airspace Magic. These were learned by the end of the second month and made his hunting easier and allowed him to hunt deer in the area, it also showed him that his physical training was helping his magic.

This would set the pattern for the next four years, he would learn everything he could about everything that crossed his mind. He focused on Magic's that he thought a faeries would have as Mr. Death asked and battles. He learned that it was important to have magic that would deal heavy damage so he learned gravity and light magic. He thought that next would be defense and learned nullification magic and magic barriers. He thought of fairies and learned illusion, stealth, sleep and telekinesis magic. And then he learned a way to take the library with him, he learned the Spatial Magic "Transport" which had the ability to move people and objects into he own personal pocket dimension. After learning this he sought to learn one Lost Magic. It was to make sure he had a place for the library as he wasn't sure if the building itself would disappear so he spent six months learning Arc of Embodiment, which gave physical form to anything he could imagine. So by using this in his pocket dimension he was able to create a replica of the library and spent months moving books and such. With learning transport he gained understanding of spatial magic and was able to learn two others, requip which he kept the current books he was reading plus so ether essentials and he created his first magic, portal magic, the ability to open a green circular portal to wherever you had in mind but you had to have a destination firmly in mind else it wouldn't work.

At the end of his four years he had grown so much, a balanced diet and his physical workouts made him just under six feet when he was sixteen and looked like a swimmer build. Half way through his time in the library he found books on hand to hand combat and with help from his Arc of Embodiment he was able to create the dummies from the book and practice from the diagrams, which also lead to fighting with weapons including a spear and swords. His Arc of Embodiment was his greatest training tool, it allowed him to stretch his imagination and create targets and scenarios to train his other Magic's. At the end of his fourth year being in Earthland the building he had spent his time in seemed to sink and crumbled into the earth becoming one with the land.

When Harry woke up the next day he found a simple note next to his little cottage he made that simple said "find and join Fairy Tail." After reading a note he guessed was from Mr. Death he knew the next adventure was just about to begin.

* * *

A/N: I am back to writing and it will probably be rough for a few chapters. Constructive criticism welcome, flames are not. You don't like the story, don't read it.

this will be a harem story. No women from Harry Potter will be in the harem.

I will also have a new HP/Bleach story up in the next week so look out for that one.

and just Incase you think that Harry is to OP with learning so many Magic's, a reminder that Jellial learned I believe 12magics according to Fairy Tail Wikia

Harrys Magic

Gravity magic

Light magic

Illusion magic

Air magic (Air/Airspace/Wind)

Arc of embodiment

Sleep magic

Spatial magic (transport/requip/portal)

Stealth

Telekinesis

Nullification magic

Magic Barrier

Decomposition Magic (this is based on The irregular at Magic High Schools Shiba Tatsuya. And Harry won't learn this till later)


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had traveled via Air Magic for over a week through what he found out to be the Phoenix Mountains after seeing some signs for it. He would travel during the day and at night he would transport himself into his pocket dimension to sleep at his cottage near the library he created. His cottage wasn't big or anything, simple three bedroom with a living room and kitchen. One of his three bedrooms had been turned into a study for his two current projects. Learning Letter Magic as the versatility of it was mind boggling and his second project, creating a brand new magic, decomposition magic. It would take him years to create this magic but he needed an trump card to pull out in the most dangerous of situations. It would combine everything he had learned about magic and science.

After a week of traveling Harry ended up in ERA where he inquired about Fairy Tail and learned how all the Top Mages disappearing around the time he came into this world and how the Guild had fallen on hard times. He learned of its reputation of taking anyone and how it the mages caused destruction in the attempt to complete the job. But now Fairy Tail has been kicked out of its old guild hall, owed money to another guild and jobs were drying up. Harry learned about the other guilds, the wizard saints and the magic council. He learned about Sabertooth guild who had taken the spot of number one guild after Fairy Tail failed to qualify for the Grand Magic Games after their top mages disappeared. And while Harry contemplates helping them win it, he realized that one person couldn't win the games it needed a strong team which required time and training. While in ERA Harry made sure to check out different clothing, weapons and magic shops so he could find and understand more things he could create with his Arc of Embodiment. He learned about the advances in Lacrima which is a Magic crystalline substance found in both Earth Land and Edolas. Lacrima can be powered up with different spells and used for different purposes, and he was fascinated by them and decided once he had earned some jewels here he would get some to play with.

It took another two days to get from ERA to Magnolia where Fairy Tail guild resided. He decide Magnolia was a nice place it could be very vibrant if given a reason.

Harry has just found the Fairy Tail guild hall which was a small tavern on the outskirts of town now. He was just walking in when he saw some guys trashing the place while others just watched with sadness and barely restrained anger. Everyone turned to him when he walked in.

He was wearing a black body armor made from a special material that Harry imagined from his Arc of Embodiment, which consisted of a black tight and sleeveless shirt with sliver accents which outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. He wears black metal plated boots, which appear to be attached to his trousers. His emerald green coat, which were actually two separate sleeves connected by a metal plate at the back which covered his arms and was cut off showing his upper torso and midriff, and had a separate emerald green open skirt which ended above his shins with the top fashioned and tied with an knot that had a pin on top shaped as a triangle with a circle inside bisected with a line, it was a symbol that appeared in his mind a lot, covered by a silver metal plate.

"Hello! I have come to join the Fairy Tail Guild!" Harry exclaimed to everyone watching him.

There were two reactions going through room, one was by the members of Fairy Tail thinking who was this guy and why would he want to join a guild that had fallen on hard times. The second was the mages from the Guild Twilight Ogre, thinking who was this guy and why would he want to join this pathetic guild.

"You would be better if you decided to join our guild! And forget about the pathetic Fairy Tail, they aren't Magnolias strongest guild anymore! We are!" Said one of the thuggish looking men that was destroying the place when he walked in.

"I think I would like to join Fairy Tail, but thank you for your advice." Harry responded back with a sinking feeling he was about to get into his first fight on this world.

"We would love to have you!" Said a cheerful gorgeous girl with royal purple hair, wearing a green top that showed her impressive bosom and a white dress.

"Shut up girl! He shouldn't join your stupid guild" Said the second of the five thuggish mages, as he raised his giant club to strike her, just as he was about to bring it down, he froze.

Harry realized what was about to happen and released a fraction of his magic power allowing the pressure from it to form and a emerald light shimmering into existence stopping everyone, especially the mage with the club raised at the beautiful women.

"I don't know who you are, but I promise if that club comes down to strike the beautiful women , you and your friends will be crawling out of here after I beat you within an inch of your life" Harry whispered to the man, while preparing a magic barrier spell to protect her if the thug didn't listen.

But it seemed he was in luck cause the five mages fromTwilight Ogre got the message that he was not joking and decided to leave, kicking a few tables as they left.

A older gentleman with purple hair and purple mustache walked up to Harry thinking today might be a good day.

"Thank you stranger! Especially for looking out for Kinana here. I would love to fight back against them but they have helped us keep this guild hall afloat by loaning us money." The older man trying to justify his lack of action to Harry.

"The name is Harry Potter. And I would like to join. I heard that this guild accepts anyone and focuses on bonds and each other rather than power." He explained to the rest of the guild.

"That we do son, that we do! Welcome to Fairy Tail! My name is Macao and I am the current Guild Master. Kinana will get you your Guild Stamp! Then we can go out to the forest and see what level of mage you are." The now named Macao said as he waved him towards Kinana.

He walked over to Kinana who thanked him for intervening and asked where he wanted his guild stamp and in what color. He chose green and to have it on his left bicep. Just as she was about to mention how his arms were covered he used requip, surprising Kinana, and changed into a emerald green sleeveless shirt with black pants and a black haori. Blushing Kinana applies the guild mark and shooed him to Macao to do his evaluation.

It took about twenty minutes for Harry, Macao and his advisor Wakaba to a clearing faraway enough that no one would see.

"So first tell us about yourself and what kind I magic you use." Macao started out with the questions.

"I am from a remote village in the Phoenix mountains and have been practing and training in magic for the last four years. I am proficient in quite a few different Magic's, but I would prefer to keep some a secret until it's needed. I use air magic, illusion magic and magic barriers." Harry started explaining hopping they would let him keep his secrets.

"Understandable, everyone is entitled to their secrets, and having a few tricks up the sleeve is only logical. Just show us a few moves and we should be good" stated Macao

Harry unleashed a couple wind slices and destroyed a tree, then did some illusions of people walking around complete with sounds and finally showed a couple barriers that withstood Macao's purple flare magic. Macao was ecstatic here was a easily A-Class mage that demonstrated three Magic's and also knew more. They could finally do some real jobs, it just needed a couple and the reputation would go up.

Macao walked over to Harry and explained how the guild was on hard times and how a lot of the most powerful members disappeared when they went to Fairy Tail sacred ground and was attacked by Acnologia, destroying the whole island. He hoped that Harry could help the guild out of its slump. They walked back explaining about Jobs and how they worked. He spoke of the other members of the guild describing each one and the magic they used. He spoke of the best place to get a room in magnolia and such.

Once they got back to the guild hall, Harry said his good byes and walked away using stealth magic to erase his presence and making sure no one could see, hear or even smell him, started walking around town getting the lay of the land before using transport to go into his dimension.

—-

The next day Harry turned up at the guild hall and saw that there was hardly anyone in there, seemed no one was really an early riser. He looked at the request board and saw there was only five requests. Most of them were D or C class but there was one A class request asking for a monster that has been attacking a village to be taken care of. The pay was pretty decent. Harry grabbed it and took it to the bar where Kinana was working.

"Good morning Kinana, I hope your day is going well so far. I will be taking this one as my first request for the guild." Harry said as he showed her the A class request

Kinana looked at it and checked to make sure he wanted to do such a high class request for his first one, after getting the confirmation, Kinana marked it down and wished him a good luck with a smile and light blush.

Harry left immediately and started heading towards the village via Air Magic, he was really working out it travel ability. He knew as he traveled more around Fiore his traveling time would be cut down as he would be able to use his Portal magic more, but for now he was fine with traveling by the wind. While it took three days to get there Harry was furiously going through his arsenal of spells and strategies wanting to make sure that he didn't get himself killed. As he got closer to the village he realized he was feeling something, just like before he walked through the flames to face Professor Quirrell/Voldemort and before he walked through the Door for the Chamber of Secrets. When he was younger he thought it was fear but now he knew it to be excitement, he was excited to do battle, not a battle hungry maniac who thirsted for battle and blood, but a man who wanted to test his skills and limits to go beyond them.

Arriving at the village in the mountains he used his stealth to erase his presence and walked around trying to find anything out of the ordinary. After an hour and seeing a few houses damaged he walked towards the center where he saw the mayor. He spoke with the mayor for a little bit finding that the attacks started nearly a month ago and that a couple houses had been destroyed while livestock was killed and crops destroyed.

It took Harry a day of tracking to find the trail of the monsters and what he found was like a truck of déjà vu, when he saw it was a nest full of spiders the size of a large dog to one the size of Hagrids Cottage. He was not amused, and was wondering how he was going to be able to contain this, if he did this wrong he could end up with spiders going in every direction and eventually some to the village. It would take weeks of tracking and hunting. He had an idea that was very efficient and it was in that moment he realized that if he went in there and attacked like he want it would have consequences that he couldn't control, and that he had to control his excitement and do the job in a way that was as safe to any potential bystanders. He could go in and start killing them all with light and wind magic but he couldn't guarantee that some wouldn't escape and the destruction they would cause would be on his hands.

Harry stopped and calmed his breathing and his heart, used requip to change out of his normal clothes to his Battle Suit (as described earlier). He took a deep breath and casted sleeping magic over the nest. Once he had that going for five minutes he summoned the Sword of Gryffindor to his right hand, which when he first summoned it nearly three years ago he couldn't believe that the magic was still tied to him and knew Dumbledore wouldn't be happy it was gone, and started a wind spell with his left and went into the nest to begin his dirty work. He started killing any spider he saw but as time went on he noticed the larger ones were starting to throw off the sleep magic, he started to move faster and created a pack of seven wolves from his Arc of Embodiment and sent them to hunt and kill the smaller spiders as he took on the bigger ones. By the time he got to the oldest spiders he was on the defensive as there were quite a few and he really didn't want to get eaten. Using illusion magic and stealth he was able to take out most of them but the last six were different, though they couldn't see, hear or smell him or even sense his presence they could sense the danger they were in, he instant he went to attack there natural instincts saved them by fraction of seconds. He released his stealth and used his gravity magic and flattened four of them enough to create boulders above them that killed them when dropped from fifty feet vice in ten times normal gravity. There were two left, just as he finished the other four another one that was easily five meters tall jumped at his back and probably would have gotten him if he hadn't heard the spiders pincers clattering, he grabbed it with Telekinesis and threw it at the largest spider and using Air Magic created small airspace's the size of his fist and launched dozens of them at the two spiders creating small powerful explosions that combined until both were dead. Just to be sure he used Light magic and used rain of light creating five yellow magic circles in the air and firing light beams over the area of the two spiders for over a minute before he stopped.

He waited for several minutes and used a wind spell to dispel the dust and smoke created from his offense. The Spiders were certainly dead. He created another pack of wolves to continue hunting spiders in the nest that were left. After a half an hour he was sure they were all dead and and all the eggs destroyed. He walked back to the village and after telling the mayor the job was done and showing him and a few others the nest got the job signed off and the 500,000 Jewel reward money transferred to Fairy Tails accounts.

Harry thanked the mayor and walked out disappearing as he walked and activating his Stealth magic. He walked for about ten minutes before opening up a Portal to the clearing he showed some of his magic to Macao. He walked quietly back to the guild hall which when he got there he heard shouting and commotion going on and thought it was the infamous fights he had heard about. He was wrong, he walked into the guild hall and found the same guys from twilight ogre trashing the place again while one had grabbed Kinana.

Harry was a little tired and hungry from his job and he comes into his new guild and sees someone about to hurt a women who cant defend herself. It spiked his calm mindset into anger. Harry raises his hand and uses his telekinesis to grab the five thug mages from Twilight Ogre and brought them to face him.

"I warned you once. I was polite once. I showed mercy once. I was kind to you once. Now you come back when you think I am gone and not only destroy more of our guild hall but attack the same defenseless woman again. Your stupidity knows no bounds it seems. But don't worry I will teach you a lesson." Harry says in a rage voice that was just below yelling, never noticing Kinana flinching and making fists at the defenseless woman comment. He uses his stealth magic and they all disappear from the senses.

Harry walks to the Twilight Ogre guild hall and just as he kicked open the doors he released his stealth magic and flung the five mages inside. Everyone inside jumped out of there seats and yelled at him asking what the meaning of this.

"These mages were harassing and destroying property in the Fairy Tail Guild hall…again. I was kind of enough to let them go when I came upon this behavior a few days again. They did not take that Marcy to heart. So let me ingrain it into there heads." Harry stared to the room and with a mere flick of his hands all five mages went hurtling from the floor into the ceiling and dropped straight to the floor and then into the walls. Everyone was stunned that this was happening. After a couple more times the mages were dropped to the floor.

"If they or any of you try to harass the Fairy Tail Guild again, I will personally come and erase this guild from Magnolia. I understand we owe you money. Starting next week, I will start paying off the debt. The Fairy Tail Guild thanks you for your generous help and looks forward to a neutral stance towards each other in the future" Harry said, making sure the man who seemed to be in charge got the implied threat. Harry nodded his head and left.

Harry arrived back at the Guild hall to everyone starting to fix what damage they could. Everyone looked up when he walked in.

Harry walked over to Macao and started speaking, "Master I have completed the Job and the money is in the Fairy Tail accounts. Also I had a discussion with Twilight Ogre and there shouldn't be any problems in the future."

Macao just signed in relief, he was tired of it happening and even more tired of being afraid to make things worst by retaliating when they were still in there debt. But hopefully that was over and Harry had just finished his first A-Class job request which was incidentally the first A-Class job request the guild had completed in over two years. He thanked Harry and went to go talk to his son Romeo who seemed to be watching Harry with adoration.

Harry walked over to Kinana who was straightening up the tables.

"Are you alright Kinana?" Harry asked compassionately.

Kinana was silent for a moment thinking about how she doesn't know magic or hand to hand combat. How she was defenseless since the moment she woke up with no memories. And here was her new handsome Guild-mate who was a powerful mage. Maybe she could get him to help.

"Yes. Thank you Harry for dealing with those mages from Twilight Ogre!" Kinana answered and Harry just smiled saying it was no problem.

"Hey Harry. You know a lot of magic right?" Kinana asked hoping she would be able to learn something.

"Aye, I know a few Magic's." Harry replies wondering where this was going to go.

"As you said I don't know magic and I don't know hand to hand combat. Would you be able to teach me magic?" Kinana asked shyly her head down embarrassed, when she felt a hand on her chin lifting it up to meet bright emerald green eyes.

"I can teach you some magic and then give you the tools to learn more. Are you sure you want this?" Harry asked just to make sure.

Kinana didn't even have to think about it and instantly responded."Yes. I want to be able to protect myself and those that are precious to me"

"Very well. We will meet tomorrow at five am here at the guild hall." Harry stayed and then walked away so that he could prepare for tomorrow.

Neither noticing that a women with light purple hair and glasses was watching the scene with a glimmer in her eye.

—-

A/N: another chapter done since I am on a hp/ft kick today. First off is I want to apologize for any grammar mistakes, cause I am absolutely horrible at grammar and I don't have a beta. If you want to be the bats for this story please PM me.

secondly. The harem will be Kinana/Laki/Mirajane and quite possibly Ezra

thirdly. I will be doing lemons. Don't like it, don't read it. They might be good, they might be horrible. We will see.


End file.
